


Hell in Chat Form

by kylovesyouu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Group Chat Fic, Humor, Infinity War never happened, Iron Dad, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is a Little Shit, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Precious Peter Parker, Sorry if this is bad, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im trying, other characters will be added, spider son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylovesyouu/pseuds/kylovesyouu
Summary: Steve Rogers thought it would be a good idea to create a group chat with the rest of the Avengers.It was not a good idea.





	1. Hell in Chat Form

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first time writing a chat fic

**January 6 at 1:47 A.M.**

 

 **SteveRogers** added  **Bucky** ,  **Falcon** ,  **TStark**  and 3 others to  _ **Hell in Chat Form**_  

 

 **TStark:** what is this

 

 **SteveRogers:** I thought this would be a nice way for all of us to communicate!

 

 **TStark:** this is a horrible idea

 

 **SteveRogers:**  What makes you say that?

 

 **Falcon:** this is an amazing idea stfu

 

 **TStark:** thats why

 

 **Bucky** : nah this is a great idea

 

 **Natasha** : its an okay idea

 

 **SteveRogers** : What happened to proper capitalization and punctuation??

 

 **Bucky** : no one has time for that

 

 **Falcon** : retweet

 

 **Bruce** : retweet?

 

 **Vision** : It is something that you do on the website called Twitter, Doctor Banner.

 

 **SteveRogers** : Oh good! Someone else who uses proper capitalization and punctuation!

 

 **Bucky** : oh no theres two of them

 

 **Falcon** : stop them stark

 

 **TStark** :  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **Natasha** : I cannot deal with this

 **Natasha** : it is almost 2 in the morning

 **Natasha** : go to sleep

 

**Natasha has left the chat**

 

 **Falcon:** k mom

 

**Falcon has left the chat**

**Vision has left the chat**

**Bucky has left the chat**

**Bruce has left the chat**

 

 **TStark:** capsicle you realize that you didnt even add everyone right?

 

 **SteveRogers** : Whoops.

 

**TStark has left the chat**

**SteveRogers has left the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short!! hopefully next chapter will be longer! let me know if you have any ideas you want to see! this is my first group chat fic so im just going to do my own thing and hope that people like it hahaa


	2. And then there were more

**January 7 at 12:37 P.M.**

 

 **SteveRogers:** Good afternoon!!

 

 **Falcon:** go to sleep

 **Falcon:** its to early

 

 **Bucky:** its almost 1 in the afternoon

 

 **Falcon** : and?

 

 **Bucky** : okay nvm then

 **Bucky:** also tony is right, the entire team isnt even here

 

 

 **SteveRogers** added **SpiderMan, Clint,** and **ThunderGodThor** to _ **Hell in Chat Form**_

 

 **Clint:** yeahthis is a great idea

 

 **ThunderGodThor:** this is a spectacular idea!!

 

 **TStark:** this is not okay

 

 **SpiderMan** : mr stark is right this is not okay

 

 **TStark** : thanks kid

 

 **SpiderMan** : this is amazing

 

 **TStark** : ...

 **TStark** : go to class

 

 **SpiderMan** : yes mr stark

 

**SpiderMan has gone offline**

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

 **January** **7 at 6:18 P.M.**

 

 **Clint:** guys guys guys guess what

 

 **Bucky** : what

 

 **Falcon** : what

 

 **SteveRogers** : What?

 

 **SpiderMan** : what

 

 **Natasha** : what

 

 **TStark** : what

 

 **Clint** : nothing i just want attention i am lonely

 

 **Natasha** : go bother some other group chat

 

 **Clint** : wow okay

 

 **SpiderMan** : we love you mr barton

 

 **Clint** : yeah yeah

 

 **TStark** : at least say i love you back

 

 **Clint** : i love you too kid

 

 **SpiderMan** : :)

 **SpiderMan** : omg i have a great idea

 

 **Falcon** : thats not good

 

 **SpiderMan** changed their name to **PeterMan**

 **PeterMan** changed **Clint** name to **Hawkward**

 **PeterMan** changed **Bucky** name to **Jesus™**

 **PeterMan** changed **SteveRogers** name to **IAMSteveRogers**

 **PeterMan**  changed **TStark** name to **TonyMan**

 **PeterMan**  changed **Falcon** name to **FalconPunch**

 **PeterMan** changed **Vision** name to **Google2.0**

 **PeterMan** changed **Natasha** name to **IdontNeednoMan**

 **PeterMan** changed **ThunderGodThor** name to **PointBreak**

 **PetetMan** changed  **Bruce** name to **Angry™**

 

 **TonyMan** : you done kid?

 

 **Angry™** : im kinda offended

 

 **PeterMan** : oh sorry dr banner

 

 **PetetMan** changed **Angry™** name to **DrAngry™**

 

 **DrAngry™** : that doesnt make it better but okay then

 

 **PeterMan** : you guys has boring names to i made them better

 

 **Jesus™** : no you made them worse

 

 **Google2.0** : I really do not approve of this.

 

 **FalconPunch** : i love mine idk what you guys are complaining about

 

 **Hawkward** : HAHAHA NATASHA'S NAME HAHA

 

 **IdontNeednoMan** **has gone offline**  

 **Jesus™** : you better run kid

 

 **PeterMan** : i regret nothing

 **PeterMan** : tell my aunt i love her

 

**PeterMan has gone offline**

 

 **IAMSteveRogers** : Maybe this was not such a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just posted the first chapter like an hour ago and it already has two kudos ahhh im going to cry <3  
> once again leave comments with what you want to read!!


End file.
